Warriors: The Claws of a Warrior
by petalsteps
Summary: Born rogues. Raised as Clan cats. The secert has been safe for many moons. And when someone unexpected shows up, who was thought to be dead long ago, four young cats have a greater destiny than the clans. When love is blooming, and enemies seeking revenge, will just the elements of the forest be enough to stop the claws of a warrior? Please R&R! Rated t for violence and kit-birth.


**This is another Warriors story. One that I just started. So I hope that you like it! Yeah. It's hard to keep up with all these cats... whatever. :) So, here it is!**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Flowerstar

Deputy: Sundrops

Medicine-cat: Lilygaze APPRENTICE: Sweetieblaze

Warriors:

Ashblossom (apprentice, Tigerpaw)

Bloominghope

Twilightbloom (apprentice, Fernpaw)

Fallenbrook

Appleglaze (apprentice, Sagepaw)

Shadowspots

Moonshimmer (apprentice, Gingerpaw)

Wingshadow

Featherfaith

Dazzleeyes

Apprentices:

Sweetieblaze (mentor, Lilygaze)

Gingerpaw (mentor, Moonshimmer)

Fernpaw (mentor, Twilightbloom)

Tigerpaw (mentor, Ashblossom)

Sagepaw (mentor, Appleglaze)

Queens:

Tigersoul, mother of Shadowspot's kits (Cherrykit, Shimmerkit, and Rainkit)

Elders:

Russetpelt

Darkfoot

ShadowClan

Leader: Vinestar

Deputy: Dustyflight

Medicine-cat: Tabbylily

Warriors:

Sandy-ears (apprentice, Fleetpaw)

Diamond

Snowflake (apprentice, Hollowpaw)

Lakecloud

Firemist (apprentice, Swallowpaw)

Ducktail

Fluttershine (apprentice, Owlpaw)

Willowdroop

Twinkleeyes

Fallowshadow

Apprentices:

Swallowpaw (mentor, Firemist)

Owlpaw (mentor, Fluttershine)

Fleetpaw (mentor, Sandy-ears)

Hollowpaw (mentor, Snowflake)

Queens:

Burntpad, mother of Fallowshadow's kit (Onekit)

Milkspots, expecting Willowdroop's kits

Elders:

Vinetail

Soottail

WindClan

Leader: Crowstar

Deputy: Breezefeather

Medicine-cat: Darklily

Warriors:

Frozeneyes (apprentice, Strikepaw)

Crimsontail (apprentice, Nettlepaw)

Heathergaze

Sandflight (apprentice, Indigopaw)

Shadestorm

Columbinedrops (apprentice, Snakepaw)

Cloudthorn (apprentice, Clawpaw)

Kestrelwing

Dashfoot

Redstripe

Apprentices:

Snakepaw (mentor, Columbinedrops)

Clawpaw (mentor, Cloudthorn)

Strikepaw (mentor, Frozeneyes)

Indigopaw (mentor, Sandflight)

Nettlepaw (mentor, Crimsontail)

Queens:

Starlingnose, mother of Redstripe's kits (Willowkit, Runningkit, and Maplekit)

Mallowwhisker, mother of Cloudthorn's kits (Haykit, and Flamekit)

Elders:

Faithflame

Shorttail

RiverClan:

Leader: Eaglestar (apprentice, Mistypaw)

Deputy: Silkyfur (apprentice, Darkpaw)

Medicine-cat: Rarity (apprentice, Eclipsepaw)

Warriors:

Sparklefeather

Voleclaw

Harmonyhope (apprentice, Stormpaw)

Icewing

Foxcloud

Hawkleap (apprentice, Moonpaw)

Flowerpetals (apprentice, Glazepaw)

Creamfoot

Lightdazzle (apprentice, Flakepaw)

Swannose

Mudpelt

Shadowfur

Bluetail

Apprentices:

Eclipsepaw (mentor, Rarity)

Flakepaw (mentor, Lightdazzle)

Stormpaw (mentor, Harmonyhope)

Moonpaw (mentor, Hawkleap)

Darkpaw (mentor, Silkyfur)

Glazepaw (mentor, Flowerpetals)

Mistypaw (mentor, Eaglestar)

Queens:

Leapardflight, expecting Bluetail's kits

Dewfrost, mother of Voleclaw's kits (Aspenkit and Rosekit)

Cats Outside the Clans

Russet

Storm

Shadow

Twilight

Sky

Shrew

Prologue

A dusky gray she-cat padded into a box.

"Russet! Russet, are you there?"

"Storm!"

The red she-cat touched her nose to the overly pregnant queen.

"I thought you were due a half-moon ago!" Russet meowed to her sister.

"I was," Storm answered. "I wish that I could watch these kits grow, and not have each of them stuck inside my belly like this- Ow!"

"Storm?"

"Russet!" the queen panted. "The kits… they're coming… get… Leaf…"

"Storm!" Russet stated mournfully. She had come here not just to see her sister. "Leaf was taken by Claws, like your last litter. He's coming for you."

"NO!" Storm screamed. "NO! LEAF!"

"Storm! Get a hold of yourself!"

"NO!" the queen kept screaming. "NO! LEAF! These kits won't be born without a father! Take me now, before Claws get them! Take me now!"

"I know a place for them, Storm," her sister said softly.

"Russet. Take me now," Storm wailed, louder and louder.

"Quiet, they'll find us!" Russet panicked. "Hey, I know where Leaf is, I'll take you to him. I know where he is."

Storm glanced at her fellow she-cat. She reluctantly kept quiet and walked out of the two-leg place. Her sister was taking her down lower and lower, and now the bright lights of the stinking place were fading from view. There was a shining lakeshore, looking like it was made of starlight, and a huge forest.

"Come on, Storm," Russet explained nervously. "Here, your kits will be protected. I know a cat that will help you."

Storm winced in pain but kept quiet. She snapped her head as Russet let out a howl, almost like one of those two-leg dogs. She suddenly cut off sharply and crushed some leaves on the ground. They were cracked from being buried under melting snow.

Soon, a she-cat padded out of the bushes. She was silver and dusky brown. Storm scowled at her. "Not you," she hissed. "Not Lily."

"Lilygaze," the mysterious she-cat meowed, keeping her eyes on the ground as she recognized her sisters. "Russet, why did you bring me here? I would've known that call anywhere."

Soon, a tabby she-cat followed Lilygaze out into the open.

"Sweetieblaze!" the older white she-cat snapped.

"You brought your apprentice?" Russet was confused.

"Yes," lilygaze meowed solemnly. "From that wail I knew something was wrong."

Storm started to back away into the bushes. She curved her tail around her belly and yowled with pain as a large ripple started from her body.

"Okay, Sweetieblaze," Lilygaze was very formal. "See those ripples? She's kitting."

The young tabby attempted to approach the queen, but Storm hissed and clenched her teeth tight as another ripple came. "I won't… let some wild cat… take care of my kits…. I … can do it…. By myself."

"No, you can't!" Russet yelled at her sister. "Lilygaze and Sweetieblaze are here to help you, not take your kits from you!"

"Watch out for your pelt, flea-bag!" the queen ignored her sister. "I'll claw off your tail if you don't turn tail now!"

"Sweetieblaze," Lilygaze spoke surprisingly calmly. "Get the herbs, from when we helped Tigersoul."

The tabby nodded and headed back into the forest. Russet couldn't do anything but stand there as Storm yowled to the sky and another wave passed along her stomach. Lilygaze searched frantically for the kits.

"I don't know if she will make it," she whispered to Russet. "But the kits will."

"I still have milk from my litter," Russet said. Her kits had joined the wildcats not long ago. They should be apprentices by now.

"Good. Sweetieblaze, give some of that borage to Russet!"

The apprentice had just come back, a bundle of herbs in her mouth. She spat them out and picked up the leaves and gave them to Russet.

"What about me?" Storm yowled.

"I don't know…"

A long time seemed to pass before Russet heard tiny mewls coming from the clearing. She carefully approached her sister to see four kits searching for milk. Her sister lay motionless, a pool of dark, red liquid forming around her.

"Oh, no," Russet's throat seemed to have a piece of prey stuck in it.

"Russet," Lilygaze whispered. "Let these kits have your milk."

Russet laid down, and Sweetieblaze picked up the kits one by one and set them by her belly. They immediately lay quiet, nuzzling at her belly.

"Russet, I don't know what to tell you. Storm's already gone, and with Claws, I don't think he'd like these kits in his Two-leg place."

"Lilygaze, don't worry," Russet's mind was cleared of all but one thought. "I've made my decision. I am now a ThunderClan cat."

**Yay! Hope you liked it. Will upload chapter one soon! Thnks! And any critique I'll take, just try to be nice about it. "No Debby Downers!" :)**

**-Petalsteps**


End file.
